Lola's Story
by lovekitten16
Summary: Lola's sudden disappearance from the set raises eyebrows. Bugs is determined to find out what's going on and discovers her reasons and…a hidden secret.  Lola/Bugs.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Lola's sudden disappearance from the set raises eyebrows. Bugs is determined to find out what's going on and discovers her reasons and…a hidden secret.

Author's Note: This is my very first fan fiction story. I began writing this story sometime in September of 2010 and it helped me work through a very rough time in my life where I went through a difficult breakup. The story kind of parallels what I went through during that time in my life and an abrupt ending to something good, and how I found the strength to cope when a few of my friends helped me through it.

Disclaimer: All rights to Space Jam and It's character's belong to Warner Bros. I own nothing. Other characters I created are from me. Lyrics belong to No Doubt.

_On the set of Space Jam then….._

"Jack Nicholas Rabbit! You sooo better let me go this instant!" a giggly Lola Bunny laughed out. She was being hugged from behind by her boyfriend who playfully wasn't letting her go.

"Not until you say Itttt!" He tickled her as she tried to struggle herself free from his grasp.

"No!" she shook her head.

"Say it!"

"No!

"Say itttttt!" he tickled her a little more.

"Okay! Okay!"

Lola laughed, then gently turned her head over her shoulder, her pretty blue eyes beaming up at him.

"You're my favorite and Only.." She smiled, as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Wow, I Love You…" he leaned down and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_On the set of Space Jam Now…_

Everyone was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the director's cue to begin a new scene.

Bugs and Daffy sat way up at the top and the girls sat way down in front of them. All of the characters were all geared up in their Tune Squad jersey's and Michael Jordan was practicing shooting hoops on the other side of the court.

The director was standing with the producer and assistant, holding a book to check off the names of who was here and who wasn't, his eyes scanning everyone silently. Then he noticed a certain someone wasn't present….

"Where is Lola!" He asked loudly, slamming his pencil down on his clipboard.

Everyone stopped talking and fell silent. Then all actively began scanning all around them for Lola on the bleachers.

Bugs had been trying to get a hold of her for the last two weeks, leaving voicemails asking when she would be coming back.

But he never heard back from her.

No one did.

It just wasn't like her to show up everyday for rehearsals then suddenly just not show up in two weeks.

The director took off his glasses and thought for a moment.

"Has anyone heard from her?" he asked aloud

Everyone silently shook there heads no.

Lola's best friend Melissa Duck looked away and stared down.

The director took notice. "Melissa, do you know what happened?"

All sixty faces on the bleachers turned towards her.

"Well umm.." she looked up at him then to the side, noticing everyone's eyes on her.

"Come on up here." The director motioned for her to talk to him.

Melissa got up putting her jacket down then looked up at Bugs, giving him a serious knowing look then turned making her way across to the director.

Bugs had an idea about what happened, but didn't know for sure. At the time, he went to Lola's facebook and saw her status change dramatically, which led to an enormous flood of comments minutes later. Many of them left unadressed. He tried calling her but he didn't get anything back but her voicemail. He was worried about her more than anyone else.

Bugs spinned a basketball in his hand as he watched Melissa make her way down to the director as everyone began whispering back and forth to each other.

As Melissa began to talk, the producer was going down the list of names to call for the next scene, the camera crew was way down in the room setting up camera and lights.

Just then, the sound of the gym door slowly creaked open then shut, clicking back into place as the sound echoed slowly throughout the room.

Everyone looked up and gasped.

It was Lola.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lola stood just a few feet away from the gym's doorway, she carefully took notice of the director and felt the many eyes that observed her.

Bugs gently got up from the bleachers, and stood over by the railing and watched her from below.

As the silence in the gym began to grow, Lola gently brushed her fingers through her bangs, lifting them to the side, concealing more of her face and her pretty blue eyes in the soft light.

She looked tired. Something was different about her.

Everyone watched as she then made her way over to the gym wall, laying her duffle bag down. She slowly unzipped her black hoodie jacket off, revealing her "Tune Squad" Jersey and short shorts, which complemented her gorgeous figure. Then kneeling down, she unzipped her duffle bag, and took out a basketball holding it under one arm.

As she stood up, she slowly began to walk over to the director as she took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"Lola..? It's been awhile…"

"I know I have been sick."

"Just a reminder that you have a contract with Warner Bros. too much time out can leave us subject to determination working with us on the team."

"I understand. I'm very sorry, it will not happen again." She stared straight at him.

The director nodded.

"Okay.."

He looked down at his clipboard checking for different scenes then he looked up.

"Since we won't be working on your scenes just yet, why not go next door and work on drills and practice before we get to them."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Great. It's good to have you back with us." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Thank You." as she turned and walked down the gym court.

As she was passing by the bleachers, she looked up and saw Bugs and smiled, before she turned away making her way out the gym pushing the door open.

Bugs watched as she left, noticing something different. Underneath her smile, he knew she was breaking. But what from? He caught it before anyone could notice.

He hurried down the steps of the bleachers and around the corner, stopping to look up at the director who gave him the okay to go ahead after her and find out what was going on. If anyone knew Lola better, it was Bugs.

As he walked down the gym, the faint smell of Lola's vanilla scented perfume seemed to be getting a little more apparent as he pushed through the gym doors and walked across the long hall to where the other gym room was. The hallway was dark, but there was a light that shined through the window door of the room she was in.

There inside through the glass door window of the gym, Bugs looked in and saw Lola practicing by herself. He stood and watched her for a minute.

She was radiating a myriad of emotions while playing basketball. Bugs couldn't help but notice how she dribbled the ball, leaped up and score, landing down gracefully. She was really good.

But then he noticed how she missed a couple of shots, as it began turning into more failing ones as her concentration became disrupted. She seemed to be getting more and more aggressive with the ball.

It was obvious she had a lot going on inside her head.

Bugs watched and waited..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_In the gym room now…_

It had been a long while since Lola had been back on the set…almost too long.

She was relieved when she was told she could go and warm up for awhile and practice in the other room away from everyone. It was like she wasn't ready to face the world just yet.

As she began to dribble the ball around the court, she thought of the events that played out weeks earlier.

She looked to the left corner of the gym and remembered how she was packing after a long day of practice, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind as she dropped her stuff down in surprise.

"Hey Sweetheart, did you miss me? " her boyfriend laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Of course I did!" She smiled and laughed, turning around to face him as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck as she leaned up and kissed him.

As the memory faded away, her thoughts came back to the present as she shook the memory away and dribbled the ball fast down the court, leaped up and threw the ball towards the basket, only it balanced against the rim and fell to the side not making it in, as she walked over to retrieve it.

When she caught the ball, the soft faint classical music that was playing turned over to a new tune, but the song was all too familiar, as the sound of a guitar playing music filled the gym room slowly as she listened and dribbled the ball in one area.

_You and Me…_

_We used to be together…._

_Everyday together.._

_Always…_

Lola turned her head over her shoulder at the corner where she had her memory.

_I really feel…_

_That Im losing,_

_My Best friend_

_I can't believe this could be_

_The End… _

Lola thought about his smile, his soft hazel eyes, the way he held her hand and gently kissed it, while staring deep into her eyes…letting her know how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.

_It' Looks as though you're letting go…_

_And if It's real well I don't want to know…_

_Don't' Speak_

_I know what your thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Lola dropped the ball.

_Our Memories they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether mighty, frightening_

_As we talk, Boy, you were lying,_

_I put my head and my hands and sit and cry…._

Lola held her face in her hands, as anger slowly set in, boiling to a rise…

"How could you do this to me! "

She picked up the ball suddenly, and ran towards the basket, then stopped halfway and threw the ball.

The ball bounced hard against the headboard before bouncing away, as she ran after it to retrieve it.

After catching it, she dribbled and ran back around, making her way back to the basket as it seemed rapidly approaching toward her as she ran.

"I loved you!"

She yelled, this time, throwing the ball with such great force that it slammed so hard against the headboard that a very loud shudder followed and echoed throughout the entire room…

Lola's aggression had reached It's high as she stood away, her hands on her knees slightly bent over panting trying to regain her breath.

A few minutes went by as she slowly grew calm, she didn't notice that the song had stopped playing and silence filled the room, nor did she notice that after threw the ball, the sound of it bouncing away completely stopped at some point.

She gently stood up and walked to her duffle bag and pulled out her water bottle taking a drink, then putting it away.

She took out a scrunchie to restyle her ponytail, when the familiar sound of a New York Brooklyn accent filled the room.

"Hey Lola…"

Lola turned around quickly and gasped.

"Bugs!"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hmm…maybe you thought you were expecting the Easter Bunny?" he smiled as he spinned the basketball she tossed down the court.

Lola smiled shyly, brushing her ears to the side. She couldn't get over how handsome he looked in his Jersey, toned to the max.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh just enough to see you practice…"

Lola blushed for a minute before wondering how MUCH he actually saw. Oh man.

Bugs gave off no indication, but winked and nodded for her to come on, as they walked out to the middle of the court to shoot hoops.

He dribbled the ball before he passed the ball to Lola.

"So how has Daffy been? She asked, throwing the ball as it went straight into the basket.

Bugs retrieved the ball and dribbled, while looking down raising an eyebrow.

"Well he is still the same ol Daff…last week him and sly had some beef with each other, so I guess to get him back, he suggested we all play some UNO so everyone went to go sit down at the table to play. But when HE went to go sit down…."

Bugs threw the ball as it made it into the basket.

"Yeah?" she smiled retrieving it.

"He sat down on a really big whoopi cushion."

Lola laughed. "That's Funny" As she made another shot into the basket.

"Tell me about it, he was pissed though. It was really loud too." He retrieved the ball dribbling it as they shot more hoops.

It was the first time he saw Lola smile in awhile. It was a small change to see her let down her guard a little bit and have some fun. He missed that about her. This was the Lola he knew the most, smiling and happy.

But he was curious about her absence in the past few weeks. It was obvious that she was hiding something…dark and he wanted to let her know he would be there to help her work through it.

"Soo, everyone missed you at practice.."

Lola threw the ball into the basket turning to him smiling softly, her eyes lighting up a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Tina's little sister asked about when you were coming back"

"Aww I missed her It's been awhile since I taught her how to dribble the ball in between our break times"

"Haha yep. She is getting better at it.. by the way you know I beat MJ in a game."

"No way!"

Bugs laughed. "Wayyyyy! Sly recorded it on his phone. It was brief, but I got my ass kicked from there."

Lola laughed. "Wow you have to let me see it sometime. I don't believe it."

"I sure will" Bugs spinned the ball proudly.

Silence.

"So how have you been lately..?" Bugs passed the ball quick to Lola.

She hesitated, caught off guard.

"Oh you know, just been sick" She threw the ball but it only hit the rim this time.

Bugs raised an eyebrow and picked up the ball.

"_Really_ Lola?

She turned to him and nodded, only when she looked up his gaze was dead serious.

She looked away quickly, and down crossing her arms. It was as if he had a way of knowing something was up.

Lola shrugged.

Bugs walked over to her and smiled. "Hey, come on we have known each other since preschool in Granny's Nursery…we literally pushed shopping carts together Lo." He handed her the ball.

She smiled at the memory and giggled.

"We did, didn't we?"

"Yep we sure did." He smiled. "You know you can tell me anything."

Lola studied the ball in her hands smiling at the memory. But soon slowly began to fade as a dark ray of hurt and confusion began to take its place…

Bugs noticed this, and was terrified of her sudden change. He reached out putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What did he do to you?"

Lola looked up meeting his intense gaze. She cleared her throat.

"Bugs I- "

Just then, they both heard a small noise.

They looked up…

There was a creak at the gym door.


End file.
